Unique Trio
by Kath13
Summary: BensonStablerGoren Olivia is seeing both Elliot and Bobby Goren. No real crime drama, just an imagination gone wild.


Olivia had been dating Bobby Goren for a few months, ever since they had work on a case together. It had turned out that Detective Goren and his partner had given them a few leads on one of their cases when they had hit a dead end. Olivia and Elliot spent alot of time with Goren going over details and brainstorming ideas at the crime scene. 

Goren was pretty observant while they were trying to work out details with suspects. He noticed Elliot would stare a little longer at Olivia when they would talk. He also noticed the way he reacted when other men would look at her. 

Bobby and Olivia seemed to get along quite well. There was something about him that just caught her attention and held it. So he took a chance and decided he would ask her out. 

She was upfront and honest with him right from the start, she told him she also had a relationship with Elliot.

"I figured that out" he told her. "I see the way he looks at you, and I can also see the way I have got your attention, you have mine as well. I am not the jealous type, I would just like to spend some time with you." 

She loved and cared for them both. Bobby treated her like a queen, and was always gentle with her. Elliot has a small streak of jealousy and possesivness, but it wasnt anything she couldn't handle. Both knew they were seeing the other but there was nothing they could do. Both Bobby and Elliot wanted to be with her.

Bobby had come over to her apartment for a bit. She loved being with him. Its been awhile since they actually had any real time to spend together with both of them being busy with work. Olivia decided to make both of them some coffee. He had come up and put his arms around her and started kissing her neck. She turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips, kind of as playful kiss. 

"Its been awhile" she said to Bobby. Once we get started I wont want to stop."

"Thats ok" he said back, "we don't need to stop."

With that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time with more meaning. Then a knock came at the door. Olivia didn't want to answer it.

"You'd better answer the door" he told her. 

Olivia reluctantly unwrapped her arms from him and went to answer the door. There was Elliot.

"You busy?" he asked. 

Olivia dropped her head down slightly before answering. She didnt have to say anything, her body language said it all.

"He's here isnt he," Elliot said back to her

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" Olivia asked him

Elliot came in and saw Bobby in the kitchen. "Hello Detective," Elliot said trying to be polite. Bobby replied being his usual self. It did not bother him that Olivia was seeing both him and Elliot.

Olivia went back in to finish making coffee. "Is there something you needed Elliot?" Olivia asked from the kitchen.

"Just hoping you were free to go over a few cases we are working on, but it can wait." Elliot responded back.

This left Bobby and Olivia in the kitchen alone. "Where were we" Bobby said as he wrapped his arms around Olivia again.

"Bobby! Wait till he leaves." as she tried to brush him off.

Bobby whispered something in her ear and reached in to kiss her, which she gladly accepted.

Bobby felt Elliots presence in the doorway, he broke away from his kiss just long enough to give Elliot a quick glance and a half smile and continued his kiss with Olivia.

Elliot felt his jealous streak start to surface. There was no way he was going to be left out of this. Olivia's back was to him and she didnt hear him come up behind her. He slowly rubbed his hands on her hips and towards her front. She jumped slightly not expecting a 2nd set of hands on her. But she had already started something with Bobby before Elliot came over and she did not want to stop. 

Elliot rubbed his hands around the front of her abdomen and down between her legs. He reached up and unbuttoned her jeans and slowly unzipped them and ran his hand down into her panties until he found her center. She was wet and hot. Elliot rubbed his finger over her clit. She bucked her hips against his finger and moaned into Bobbys mouth. Bobby just deepened his kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Elliot was getting hard and pushed his hard-on into her ass. In the front she could feel Bobby was just as hard.

Bobby broke his kiss and whispered, "Lets all take this to the bedroom and finish what we started."

Olivia really loved both men, it might be a task to be with them both at the same time but now was not the time to argue. Down to the bedroom they went.

Bobby was the first to undress and he got on the bed. Even though another man was in the room it didnt bother him to be standing at attention. Olivia straddled the bottom part of his legs and slowly took Bobby into her mouth, slowly down and licking back up the side to the top and gently swirling her tongue around his head. He let out a soft groan. Olivia knew he was enjoying it. She continued slowly sucking up and down.

Elliot was behind Olivia. He was still rock hard and rubbing his dick between her legs and using his fingers to play with her clit. He slipped a finger inside her. She was still wet. He gently grabbed her hips and entered her with one stroke. Elliot let out a groan and slowly pumped in and out of her from behind. 

Elliot pulled out and Olivia got up to reposition herself on top of Bobby. Slowly Bobby's rock hard stiffness disappeared inside of her. He gave her one of those heart warming smiles as he grabbed her hips and started pumping in and out of her.

Olivia could not see the look on Elliots face since he was still behind her. Maybe it was a good thing that she couldn't see the jealousy in his eyes as she fucked Bobby. But he still wasnt going to be left out of the game. Elliot straddled his legs behind Olivia. From behind he reached around and started to squeeze and fondle her tits. She moaned as she was getting full attention from both.

Elliot reached down with his right hand and rubbed her clit as she was riding up and down. This was more then she could take and she exploded in a hard and long climax with Bobby not far behind her. 

Olivia rolled over and lay on the bed. Elliot was not finished so he made his move and hovered above her pinning her hands down near the sides of her head. He leaned in and gave her a kiss before entering her with one quick stroke. He let go of her hands so she could hold to him as he thrust in and out of her. It wasnt long before he let out a grunt and thrust into her one last time as he came. 

He rolled off to her side and lay there catching his breath. "Come take a shower with me." Elliot said to her as he got up and went to the bathroom. 

Olivia got up and followed him into the bathroom, he had the shower running when she came in.

Elliot helped her wash up and she did the same to him. He kissed her and old her he loved her.

"I love you too Elliot, and I also love Bobby. Please dont make me choose, I love being with both of you"

Elliot put his head down in thought just for a second. "I understand" he said back to her. "But I do get a little jealous seeing you with him."

"I know you do." Was all she said as she felt Bobbys hands behind her in the shower. She turned around and he wrapped his arms around her, bent down and gave her a deep kiss.

Bobby dropped to his knees and ran his hands slowly up the inside of her thighs. This sent a wave of heat right down to her core. She opened her legs as much as she could and he moved his head between her legs to taste her. He ran his tongue over her clit in a way nobody else had ever done to her before. Her knees went weak, but Elliot was there behind her with his hands around her waist holding onto her.

Bobby continued to lick and suck her making her moan with pleasure. Elliot was still holding on from behind with his head buried in her neck just snuggling with her. 

Her breath started to quicken and her body tensed as a powerful orgasm racked her body. When he was done he stood up and kissed her, enough so she could taste herself on his lips. 

"You guys are going to kill me," she said jokingly.  
All 3 finished their shower, got out, dried off, and dressed. They all sat at her kitchen table. Bobby was the first to speak.

"Elliot, I know you have some kind of problem with me," he said. "I know you are jealous, I see the way you look when others look at her. But I also love her as much as you do and want to spend time with her.

"I know I have a jealousy problem," Elliot admitted. "Olivia has been my partner for a long time. I would give her anything she wants or needs. Its clear that she wants to be with both of us, so I will accept it." 

"Now that the air is more clear, its getting late and time for me to go, Elliot said. "I will see you later Liv."

With that being said, Elliot left leaving her and Bobby alone. 

"I should go too, I will give you a call later, Bobby said. He grinned and said "You've had quite a bit of activity today, you will need some sleep." He gave her a kiss and also left her apartment. 


End file.
